Las cosas del destino
by BITEFAS
Summary: En uno de los muchos experimentos de Donnie este logra convertirse tanto a el como a sus hermanos en humanos, comenzaran a vivir una vida como adolescentes normales parte de ello implicará ir a la preparatoria, también conocerán a cuatro hermanas, una de ellas logrará captar la atención de Raph... Sin embargo esta chica posee además una maldicion y un oscuro pasado
1. Prologo parte 1

Provengo de la familia Souma, una familia que tiene la maldicion del jujinshi (zodiaco chino), consiste en que todos los integrantes de la familia se convierten el uno de los animales del mismo si abrazados por una persona no perteneciente a la familia y que además sea del género opuesto.

Sin embargo hay un animal que no pertenece al zodiaco pero igualmente tiene un año destinado para el mismo y además pertenece a esta familia, ese animal es el gato, la persona que posee el espíritu del gato se convierte en un marginado para la familia, y resulta que en esta generación la portadora del gato era yo.

El problema se complica cuando además ser la importadora de aquel animal el/la niñ también es poseído por un espíritu maligno antes de nacer, cosa que además de hacer que el bebe nazca antes de tiempo afecta a la madre de una de estas dos formas ya que la madre puede enloquecer a tal punto de querer suicidarse negando al bebe ó se puede volver demasiado sobre-protectora para mi desgracia mi madre sufrió de la primer opción.

Mi padre, lo único que quería era que mi madre estuviera bien y yo siempre pasaba a segundo plano así que al principio me quede con el único familiar que no me despreció, mi tío leight sin embargo por ser el designado para cuidar a "la bestia gato" a el también comenzaron a despreciarlo, y aunque el no quería que me adoptara alguien de otra familia cuando yo tenia unos 5 años se decidió que los recuerdos de mi madre acerca de mi serian borrados de su memoria y que yo me quedaría con una amiga de mi madre, Karina Higurashi.

A partir de ese momento dejaría de ser parte de la familia Souma para vivir con la familia Higurashi, que consistía en mi nuevo padre, Daisuke, Karina, mi nueva madre y sus tres hijas, fue un poco difícil adaptarme ya que no sabia como me tratarían sin embargo fue mucho mas de lo que me imagine en ese entonces porque me trataron con el mismo amor que a sus otras hijas.

Meses después Daisuke decidió entrenarnos en ninjutsu y yo logre impresionarlo con lo poco que ya me había enseñado leight, así que yo hacia entrenamiento extra con el, pero a mi eso no me bastaba así que por las noches salia sigilosamente y entrenaba sola en un bosque que había tras la casa en la que vivíamos.

Pero... Una de esas noches pasó algo que le daría un repentino giro a mi vida

**Pido piedad a todos los que están leyendo esto después de todo soy nueva y pues esta parte realmente no me convence**

**Y si desean pueden leer mi historia en wattpad, tiene el mismo nombre pero esta mas avanzada por si les interesa**


	2. Prologo parte 2

Era una noche como cualquier otra, me escapé de casa como siempre sin que nadie se diera cuenta , en el momento en el que llegue al lugar donde siempre entrenaba me di cuenta de que habían dos personas además de mí eran mi padre biológico y mi "padre" ambos estaban peleándose cada uno empuñando una katana y me percaté de otra cosa...estaban hablando de mí!

debiste haberla matado cuando podías era parte del acuerdo!-Decía mi padre biológico (kenshi souma)

acuerdo!? que acuerdo!?

Ella merece una familia después de todo el tiempo que estuvo sufriendo - dijo mi "padre" (Daisuke Higurashi)

un par de segundos me bastaron para darme cuenta de que había alguien que se acercaba a mi por la espalda traté de escapar pero era demasiado tarde porque el se percató de que había notado su presencia y me tomó por la espalda, y me llevó hasta donde estaban allí kenshi tomó su katana y me hizo un corte en la cara, no era muy profundo pero de igual manera empecé a sangrar luego me dijo las palabras que se quedarían grabadas en mi mente toda mi vida

"No fuiste mas que un grave error"

En ese momento Daisuke (la persona que me quiso como a su hija) le dio una puñalada en el pecho a Kenshi (mi progenitor) justo en el pecho este cayó al piso agonizando y escupiendo sangre por la boca, en ese momento el hombre que me tenia atrapada por la espalda me lanzó al piso, me di la vuelta y pude ver que el hombre que me había aprisionado era un amigo de mi padre (Oroku Saki)

Traidor!- le oí decir a mi padre adoptivo antes de que este fuese a atacarlo.

Al verme libre tome la espada de mi progenitor (ahora muerto), y corrí al lado de mi padre para pelear con el, ambos lo atacamos pero el era demasiado rápido y ágil, y a ambos nos había hecho ya demasiados cortes casi todos a mí, estaba comenzando a desangrarme estaba débil y caí al piso, en ese momento mi padre fue a ayudarme, pero antes de que se acercara a mi... una espada lo atravesó me dijo sus ultimas palabras

"siempre te quise como a mi propia hija"

Esas palabras resonaron por mi mente vi como mi padre cerraba los ojos y en ese instante caí inconsciente...

Al otro día desperté de la peor manera posible el olor a hospital inundaba mis fosas nasales y al abrir mis ojos pude ver la cara de preocupación y tristeza de mi madre y hermanas en ese momento recordé todo la pelea, la muerte de mi progenitor y la de Daisuke.

Mis hermanas me preguntaron que fue lo que pasó sin embargo yo respondí que no recordaba nada, y mi madre dijo que era normal por la perdida de sangre, además de que posiblemente hubiera quedado traumatizada y mi mente hubiera suprimido esos recuerdos.

"gracias mamá me salvaste de confesar"- dije para mis adentros

Lo que nadie sabia era que en realidad lo recordaba todo y que esos recuerdos me perseguirían por mucho tiempo...

**he aquí el final del prólogo y lo siento si los capitulo son muy cortos...**


	3. Capitulo 1 Donnie? Que te pasó?

los chicos se encontraban en las alcantarillas cada uno haciendo cosas diferentes ,Donnie estaba haciendo experimentos en su laboratorio y April lo estaba ayudando, Raph estaba leyendo cómic's , Mikey estaba jugando con una consola que Donnie le había construido y que fue bautizada (por Mikey) como TS1* y Leo estaba con el maestro Splinter meditando en el dojo.

Todo estaba bastante "tranquilo"...

Pero toda esta tranquilidad se esfumó en cuanto se escucha una explosión un par de gritos que provenían del laboratorio de Donnie, y además un intenso olor a humo, todos fueron a ver que pasaba y al entrar lograron divisar entre el humo a dos siluetas una resultó ser April y la otra silueta no era Donnie era otro chico humano, según parecía ambos estaban inconscientes y el chico no tenía nada de ropa puesta.

Por lo que antes de que comenzaran las preguntas se llevaron al chico a la habitación del maestro Splinter, lo vistieron con una yukata y luego lo pusieron en una camilla y a April en otra.

Pasaron un par de horas antes de que el chico misterioso y April despertaran, y lo primero que ambos notaron fue una mirada seria por parte del maestro Splinter y de Leo.

Quien eres y como conoces nuestra ubicación? - Preguntó Leo rompiendo el silencio que había en esa habitación.

Leo de que estas hablando? soy yo Donnie - dijo el susodicho aclarando parte de las dudas.

Donnie!? que te pasó!?- fue lo que se escuchó en la habitación por parte de todos los presentes.

A que se refieren? - Dijo Donnie totalmente confundido.

Leo le entrega un espejo en donde Donnie se observa a el, solo que había algo raro, su reflejo no era el de una tortuga mutante... sino que era el de un adolescente totalmente normal.

Donnie podrías explicarnos que fue lo que acaba de ocurrir y porqué terminaste así? - Dijo el maestro Splinter de la manera mas calmada posible.

bueno verán...- Donnie comenzó a narrar lo sucedido

*Flashback*

Donnie se encontraba con April haciendo experimentos, ella estaba pasándole las cosas que necesitaba. De un momento a otro ella tropieza haciendo que Donnie derrame una gran cantidad de una sustancia de color naranja sobre lo que sea que estuviera mezclando, esta comienza a burbujear y a humear cuando de repente la sustancia explota del frasco en el que estaba la sustancia están por caer sobre April, por suerte Donnie se interpone y la abraza haciendo que ambos caigan al piso y la sustancia se vierte sobre el caparazón de Donnie, y por la gran cantidad de humo que había concentrado en la habitación ambos quedan inconscientes.

*Fin Flashback *

y eso es todo lo que recuerdo - dijo Donnie explicándose

lo que significa que la sustancia que le cayó encima a Donnie ¿lo convirtió en humano? - dice Leo aun algo confundido

teniendo en cuenta los hechos seria una razón bastante lógica - dice Donnie

Bueno y ahora que? - pregunta Mikey


	4. Capítulo 2 A esperar

chicos que hora es? - preguntó April ignorando la pregunta de mikey

Las siete, porqué?- Dice leo algo confundido mirando el reloj de pared que había en el laboratorio

Las siete!?- responde April sonando preocupada

si porque? que pasa April?- pregunta Donnie

No ahí tiempo me tengo que ir tengo que ir al aeropuerto! adiós!- responde April levantándose de manera precipitada de la camilla en la que estaba acostada hace apenas unos minutos

Alguien sabe que le pasó a April?dice mikey confundido

y como era de suponer todos los presentes niegan con la cabeza

En el aeropuerto

se encontraban cinco personas sentadas en la sala de espera del aeropuerto cuatro de ellas eran chicas y (por lógica) el otro era un chico

la primera chica era una rubia bajita de ojos azul claro, tenia un vestido con estampado de flores en colores pastel que de algún modo la hacia verse adorable y un par de sandalias blancas.

la segunda chica era un poco mas alta que la primera, tenia el cabello negro con algunos mechones rojos y escondía sus ojos detrás de un par de lentes oscuros,tenía puesta una camisa negra con las palabras fuck you escritas en color blanco, un par de jeans negros y unos tenis que hacían juego con todo.

la tercera era de la misma estatura que la primera, tenía el cabello también negro solo que a comparación con la segunda chica esta no tenía el cabello tinturado, tenia los ojos azul oscuro, y llevaba puesto una camisa azul con el estampado de una mariposa en colores fríos, unos jeans de color azul oscuro y unas zapatillas de color blanco.

la cuarta chica era la mas alta de todas sin embargo era mas baja que el chico tenia el cabello color chocolate y los ojos en una tonalidad marrón-rojizo que le quedaba bastante bien, estaba usando un par de lentes con el marco de color morado, una blusa color purpura que decía I love You en letras negras con adornos plateados, unos jeans de color blanco y unas zapatillas de color negro.

El chico media al rededor de 1.80 piel blanca, con el cabello y los ojos negros, espalda ancha, se veía bastante fuerte y tenia puesto un par de zapatillas negras, unos jeans negros , una camisa blanca y encima de esta una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Alguien por favor que me explique porque April no llega?-dice la rubia exagerando

Quien sabe a lo mejor tenia que hacer algo Mika -dice la chica alta

Para que rayos dice que va a venir si tenia otro compromiso- cuestiona la chica bajita (peli-negra) a la alta

quien sabe a lo mejor fue algo de ultimo minuto Rafa- Dice la de camisa azul

Lena tiene razón-Dice la alta

Bueno pues de todos modos tendremos que esperar hasta que venga a recogernos ¿no crees Dali?-Dice el chico y la susodicha asiente con la cabeza

Chicas Armin tiene razón no podemos irnos hasta que April venga por nosotros así queramos o no tendremos que esperar-Dice Lena

Cierto- dice el resto soltando un largo suspiro


	5. Capitulo 3 Hola!

Media hora después de irse sin explicación de la guarida Donnie recibe un mensaje de April que decía:

**_"lamento haberlos preocupado,_**

**_tenia que ir por alguien al aeropuerto y se me había hecho tarde,_**

**_hablamos, adiós"_**

Bueno al menos ya sé que fue lo que le pasó pero quien será la persona que tenia que ir a recoger, y si es otro chico!? no puede ser ya tengo suficiente competencia con Casey! no necesito a nadie mas detrás de Mí April!- Decía Donnie para sus adentros

Bueno en fin tengo que avisarle a los chicos y a sensei que April esta bien - Dijo pensando en voz alta

Chicos!-Dijo Donnie atrayendo la atención de sus hermanos que habían vuelto a hacer sus actividades normales luego de que April se fuera

Que pasa Donnie? - pregunta leo

Resulta que April se había comprometido con ir a recoger a alguien al aeropuerto y se le estaba haciendo tarde- Responde Donnie de forma calmada a comparación de como estaba por dentro

Ah que bueno- dice mikey aliviado

En el aeropuerto

April logra ver a las 4 chicas y al chico ridículamente alto entre todas las personas que entraban y salían del aeropuerto se acerca a ellos y...

April! - Dice Mika súper emocionada abrazando a la susodicha

H-hola M-mika M-me asfixias-Dijo April tratando de safarse

ah? oh si lo siento creo que me sobrepase- dijo Mika soltando a April

Hola cabeza de zanahoria-Dijo Rafa

Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así! - Dice April fingiendo enfado

Ok Ok lo siento-Dice Rafa siguiéndole el juego

hola rojita- Dice Armin desarreglando su cabello

si hola Armin dice April tratando de peinarse

y según parece somos fantasmas Dali- dice lena lo suficientemente alto como para que las notaran

yo también lo creo-responde Dali

hola chicas- dice April abrazando a ambas y estas le corresponden el abrazo

hace mucho que no nos veíamos, estoy contenta!-dice Mika súper feliz

si si lo que sea podrías calmarte aveces exageras-Dice Rafa golpeando a mika en la nuca

Rafa no golpees a Mika, y Mika comportate-dijo lena

seguro abuela- dice Rafa desinteresada

oye!- dice lena algo molesta

valla la líder no puede ignorar unos simples insultos-dice Rafa de forma sarcástica

lena simplemente la mira enojada

tranquila no es para tanto- Dice Mika

esta bien- dice lena más calmada

bueno tenemos que irnos a la mansión y como ninguna recuerda la dirección así que April tendrás que acompañarnos-dice Dali

de acuerdo vamos-Responde April

tomemos un taxi!-dice Mika

Ok-dicen todos

Al llegar a la mansión...

Era una casa color blanco, con grandes ventanas, una puerta enorme y de unos tres pisos aproximadamente además de un jardín muy bien cuidado la mansión estaba ubicada en uno de los barrios mas ricos de la cuidad.

Lena toco el timbre y abre la puerta una mujer de aproximadamente unos 38 años, su nombre era Karina Higurashi la madre de las chicas y amiga de la madre de Armin

Hola mamá!- dice Mika abrazando a su madre

Hola chicos- dice Karina refiriéndose a April y Armin

Hola señora Higurashi-Dicen

Y resto de mis hijas?- pregunta Karina al no haber recibido ningún saludo

Hola madre-Dicen el resto abrazando a Karina

Hola chicas no tienen idea de cuanto las extrañe-dice Karina sonriendo

nosotras igual- responden las chicas

ah por cierto sus habitaciones están listas por si quieren descansar - dice Karina

de acuerdo -dicen las chicas

y April te quedas con nosotras?-preguntan todos excepto la nombrada

lo siento quede de encontrarme con unos amigos así que lo siento- responde April

nos vemos mañana para ir al centro comercial?- pregunta Mika

seguro! a que hora?dice April

las chicas intercambian miradas

que te parece a las cuatro?- preguntan las chicas al unísono

de acuerdo nos vemos mañana- responde April dirigiéndose a la puerta

adiós - responden todos

En las alcantarillas...

Chicos ya llegue! -dice April en la entrada de la guarida

April!-dice Donnie (aun como humano)saliendo de su laboratorio a saludarla

hola April-dice el resto de los chicos

y Donnie ya descubriste que fue lo que te pasó?-pregunta April al ver a Donnie todavía como humano

según parece use demasiado de tu ADN lo que hizo que la sustancia se volviera inestable, causando la explosión sin embargo creo que ya la perfeccione e hice suficiente para que los chicos lo prueben -responde Donnie

ni hablar no seré el conejillo de indias de nadie!- dice Raph

yo lo probaré! quiero ser humano!- dice Mikey muy entusiasmado

de acuerdo ven al laboratorio a probarlo- dice Donnie

el resto puede acompañarme si quieren -comenta Donnie

como era de esperarse los chicos los siguen y Donnie sienta Mikey en una camilla mientras pone la sustancia en una jeringa con una aguja lo suficientemente afilada como para asustar a Mikey, quien cierra los ojos mientras Donnie le aplica el contenido de la sustancia de prueba

no se cuanto tarde en hacer efecto -explica Donnie

en ese momento Mikey comienza un tipo de metamorfosis su piel se torna blanca, su caparazón comienza a desaparecer,y comienzan a crecerle el cabello, orejas y nariz, sus dedos ya no eran a tres ahora eran cinco y ya no tenia patas sino pies, se veía como un humano totalmente normal, cosa que hizo sorprender a todos, cuando esa especie de cambio sucedió todos excepto April (que se había tapado los ojos al haber visto a Mikey sin ropa) se acercaron totalmente sorprendidos al chico que era su hermanito, Mikey levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos, este chico tenia los ojos azules y unas pecas en las mejillas que le daban una apariencia adorable e infantil.

Chicos como me veo?- pregunta Mikey

Donnie le entrega un espejo a Mikey y este observa lo que ahora es su nuevo rostro

es oficial soy el chico mas guapo de todos - dice Mikey "alardeando" de el mismo

si como sea ponte algo de ropa de una vez- dice Raph

toma -Donnie le entrega otra de las yukatas del maestro Splinter

de acuerdo - dice mikey vistiéndose

ya me puedo descubrir la cara- Pregunta April

si ya me vestí- dice mikey

de acuerdo- responde April destapando su cara y llevando la mirada a los chicos

bien y ahora?que pasa con el patrullaje de esta noche? - pregunta April

a que te refieres? -dicen los chicos confundidos

Donnie y Mikey esta usando yukata y ni siquiera tienen ropa interior-explica April

April tienen razón, tendremos que conseguir ropa-dice Donnie

April puedes conseguir para todos Raph y yo nos aplicaremos la sustancia de Donnie-dice leo

de acuerdo iré con las chicas mañana al centro comercial así que les puedo conseguir todo y le diré a Armin que me ayude a elegir la ropa-dice April

Emmm April quienes son las personas de las que estas hablando?-pregunta Donnie al escuchar el nombre de otro chico

las chicas de las que hablo son mis amigas de la infancia son cuatro lena, Rafa, Mika y Dali, y Armin es también un amigo además de el amor platónico de Dali-explica April

y como son físicamente? -preguntan los chicos algo intrigados

pues Mika mide 1.55 es rubia, de ojos azules claro, tiene la piel blanca y unas cuantas pecas en la cara,Dali mide 1.75 tiene el cabello color chocolate y los ojos del mismo color de los ojos de Donnie tiene la piel blanca y usa un par gafas,Rafa mide 1.60 tiene el pelo negro con mechones rojos, sus ojos normalmente los esconde detrás de un par de gafas oscuras ya que el color de sus ojos es bastante inusual y me hizo jurar que no le diría a nadie, tiene la piel blanca y un poco bronceada,y acostumbra a usar ropa poco femenina, lena mide 1.65 tiene el cabello negro azabache y totalmente liso, sus ojos son color azul oscuro y tiene la piel blanca, Armin mide 1.80 tiene los ojos y el cabello de color negro y un cuerpo muy bien trabajado-dice April

son algo así como versiones femeninas de nosotros -dice mikey

mikey no digas tonterías - dice Raph

de hecho Mikey tiene razón las chicas poseen las personalidades de ustedes chicos porque por ejemplo Rafa es temperamental igual que Raph, Dali es analítica y muy cuidadosa igual que Donnie,Mika es infantil y un poco impaciente igual que Mikey y lena es seria y dedicada igual que leo - explica April

me gustaría conocerlas - comenta mikey

de hecho no es mala idea-dice April

que bien!- dice Mikey emocionado

después de conseguirles ropa nos veremos en el restaurante de murakami-san que opinan chicos? - pregunta April

me parece bien- responde Donnie

no veo porque no- comenta leo

Siii!- responde Mikey

de acuerdo - dice Raph

entonces no vemos chicos- dice April dirigiéndose a la salida

adiós April - dicen los chicos en unísono

Después de despedirse de April los chicos decidieron irse a dormir después de todo mañana tendrían un día bastante interesante...


	6. Capítulo 4 A Comprar!

En la mansión 10 am...

La noche había sido tranquila y cálida sin embargo así como la noche había sido tranquila la mañana se convirtió en un caos total para la familia Higurashi y todo antes de desayunar..

Mika, Lena y Dali ya estaban vestidas solo faltaba Rafa, Mika se ofreció a despertar a Rafa y el resto de las chicas no se opusieron sin saber que desde ahí el día cambiaría su rumbo...

Mika entro en la habitación de Rafa con un globo de agua para lanzárselo a Rafa cuando la susodicha comienza a despertar Mika lanza el globo de agua dejando a Rafa además de empapada muy molesta, Rafa se levanta de su cama se coloca sus gafas negras y comienza a perseguir a mika por toda la casa dejando un pequeño rastro de agua, recorren toda la casa hasta llegar a la cocina donde Lena, Dali y Karina estaban desayunando Rafa toma un cuchillo y sigue persiguiendo a mika hasta llegar al ático donde mika comienza a gritar como si su vida dependiera de ello ( y así era)

Mamá, chicas ayudaa!- Grita Mika esperando a que alguien viniera a su rescate

En la cocina 10:40 am...

La ayudamos?-pregunta Dali refiriéndose a Mika (n/a: que buenas hermanas *nótese el sarcasmo*)

Pues si después de todo tiene que estar en una sola pieza para poder encontrarnos con April- Dice Lena

Tienes razón-dice Dali

Ambas se levantan de sus asientos y se dirigen al ático donde encuentran a Mika observando con terror a Rafa que tenía una cara de psicópata además de un cuchillo en sus manos, Lena y Dali se acercan a Rafa y esta al ver la cara de preocupación de Mika comienza a reírse en voz alta

Oh por dios deberían ver sus caras en este momento! enserio creían que iba a hacerte algo a Mika!- dice Rafa sin dejar de reír

Era solo una broma!?-dicen Lena y Dali al mismo tiempo ya que Mika además de que estaba blanca como un papel parecía que se iba a desmayar

Enserio creían que le haría algo a nuestra pequeña hermanita?-Dice Rafa ganándose una mirada fría de parte sus hermanas-valla que tengan tan poca confianza de mi eso es cruel-

Teniendo en cuenta que cuando teníamos ocho le Rompiste un brazo a Armin...-dice lena sin terminar siendo interrumpida por Rafa

Entiendo el punto - responde Rafa

Bueno aclarado, el asunto donde esta Armin?-pregunta Dali

Tu deberías de saber después de todo eres su novia-Dice Rafa

El no es mi novio!-responde Dali totalmente sonrojada

Pero si te gusta-Afirmó Lena guiñándole un ojo

no es cierto!- dice Dali enrojeciéndose aun mas (si es que eso fuera posible)

Entonces porque pareces tomate maduro?- pregunta Rafa aguantando las ganas de reírse

..Emmmm-dice Dali tratando de encontrar una respuesta

Y bien?-dice Rafa esperando respuesta

Ya Rafa dejarla tranquila-Dice lena

ah de acuerdo-responde Rafa

Bien ahora si podemos desayunar esto de la broma, la persecución y los gritos me dieron hambre-Dice Mika saliendo de su shock

Ok-dicen las otras bajando al primer piso

Me tengo que bañar vayan sin mi - dice Rafa dirigiéndose a su habitación

Oh por dios! Rafa bañándose es un milagro!-dice Mika con los brazos arriba

Calla pendeja - Regaña Rafa a mika golpeándola en la nuca

waaa Lena, Rafa me pegó-Dice Mika fingiendo llorar

Mika eso te lo ganaste por molestar a rafa-responde lena

Ok- dice Mika

20 minutos después 11:00 am...

Listo ya me arreglé- dice Rafa bajando las escaleras

no pudiste encontrar algo mas femenino?-pregunta Mika

Rafa estaba vestida con una camisa negra sin ningún detalle y que además le quedaba increíblemente enorme, unos jeans desgastados y unos converse negros

Mika todas las aquí presentes saben que ese tipo de ropa a la que tu consideras femenina no existe en el desorden de mi habitación conocido cono mi armario-responde Rafa

Tienes razón-dice Mika

Chicas alguna ha visto a Armin?-pregunta Dali un poco preocupada

Que no salio a correr esta mañana?-dice lena un poco confundida

pues si pero, y si se perdió?-responde Dali aun mas preocupada

te calmas si vamos a buscarlo?-pregunta lena a lo que Dali responde asintiendo con la cabeza

quien nos acompaña-dice lena

yo!-dice Mika

yo también,estoy aburrida-responde Rafa

de acuerdo vamos-dice lena

2 horas después 1:00 pm...

las chicas habían recorrido casi toda la ciudad buscando a Armin al final cuando se rindieron decidieron ir al central park y adivinen a quien encontraron..

Armin!? ?!-dicen todas al mismo tiempo

Armin estaba durmiendo plácidamente bajo uno de los arboles y con el grito de las chicas el susodicho comienza a despertar

ah? hola chicas- dice Armin sentándose en el piso

porque estabas aquí durmiendo!?-dicen Rafa y lena

pues verán me cansé de correr así que decidí descansar y pues vi este árbol me senté y me quede dormido así que perdí la noción del tiempo-responde Armin tranquilo

te estuvimos buscando por horas!-dicen todas excepto Dali

valla dormí mucho al parecer-responde Armin (a las chicas les sale una gotita de sudor tipo anime)

bueno ahora que encontramos a Armin mejor volvamos-dice Dali

ok-responden todos

En las alcantarillas 3:30 pm...

la mañana había sido tranquila salvo por el hecho de que los chicos ahora estaban vestidos de yukatas, sin zapatos y humanos ya que Donnie decidió aplicarles la formula temprano en la mañana, Raph tenia el cabello rojo, los ojos verdes, la piel blanca músculos muy bien marcados y apenas mas alto que Mikey (n/a: quiero estar allí *comienza a babear* ), leo por su parte tenía el cabello negro azabache, los ojos azul oscuro, piel blanca como la leche y unos centímetros mas bajo que Donnie.

chicos cuando volverá April para traernos la ropa?-pregunta mikey

no se pero teniendo en cuenta que vamos a ir a comer donde murakami-san posiblemente vendrá antes de las seis de la tarde ya que además ahí que tener en cuenta que tiene que buscar ropa para los cuatro.-explica Donnie

Donnie tiene razón ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar-dice leo

puede que Muchas veces no este de acuerdo con bobonardo pero esta vez tiene razón-responde Raph

Exacto, Oye!-responde leo al darse cuenta como lo llamo Raph

como sea-dice Raph ignorando el "enojo" de Leo

Después de eso los chicos siguen haciendo lo de siempre en tranquilidad esperando a April

En la mansión 4:00 pm (hora acordada)...

La. última media hora había sido bastante tranquila las chicas y Armin estaban en el sofá viendo televisión hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó rompiendo el silencio de la casa..

Yo abro- dice Mika levantándose del sofá

al abrir la puerta se encuentra con April en la entrada y mika al verla la abraza con la misma fuerza que en el aeropuerto

Mika si me vas a seguir abrazando con tanta fuerza un día de estos voy a morir asfixiada-dice April mirándola con enojo fingido

de acuerdo-responde Mika viéndola con una carita de cachorrito regañado

esta bien- dice April desordenando su cabello

chicas!, y Armin, April ya llegó-grita Mika para hacerse oír

ok ya vamos-dicen los que estaban en la sala

todos se levantan, se dirigen a la entrada de la casa donde se encuentran a April y mika

tendremos que tomar dos taxis-dice Armin

Que Armin se vaya en la moto de Rafa con Dali-dice Mika

Eso ni hablar! mi moto no se presta!-responde Rafa dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Mika

Entonces Armin y Rafa?-pregunta April

claro- dice Dali un poco desanimada

por mi no hay problema, tu que dices Armin-pregunta Rafa

claro-responde Armin a Rafa

oh entonces nosotras nos vamos en taxi-dicen lena y April al unísono

nos vemos allá-dice Rafa

ok-responden las otras chicas

Rafa se dirige al garaje lo abre y sale con una moto roja suzuki modelo 2014

conduces tu?-pregunta Armin

nee~ tengo pereza- me harías el favor

claro-responde Armin tomando las llaves de la moto

En el centro comercial...

Se encontraban todos caminando por los pasillos de ropa hablando de temas triviales hasta que April recuerda el asunto de ropa de los chicos el problema era que necesitaba la ropa pero no tenia las tallas

Emmm chicas,-mira a Armin-y Armin podrían hacerme un favor?-pregunta April

claro que cosa?-dicen las chicas al unísono

Emmm tengo unos amigos y me pidieron el favor de que les consiguiera ropa pero se les olvido darme las tallas entonces me ayudarían a escoger la ropa?dice April esperando que se creyeran la "excusa"

claro pero, al menos sabes cuanto miden y si son delgados o así?-dice Mika

si eso si lo se-responde April

de acuerdo entonces vamos-responde Mika

ah otra cosa también necesitan ropa interior-dice April frotándose la nuca con un poco de nerviosismo

en eso si que Armin te ayude-responden las chicas excepto Rafa sonrojadas

ok-dice April

2 horas y 30 minutos después...

se encontraban las chicas caminando hacia la salida con una montaña de bolsas andante,(ah!no, esperen, ese era Armin) dirigiéndose hacia la salida

de acuerdo muchas gracias chicas entonces yo me llevo esto y como agradecimiento las voy a llevar a este restaurante-dijo April entregándole a lena un papel con la dirección del restaurante de murakami-san escrita en este-las veré a la nueve

de acuerdo-responde el resto al unísono

April se sube en un taxi con todas esas bolsas y por su parte Mika, lena y Dali se suben en otro taxi mientras Rafa y Armin se van en la moto de Rafa en dirección a la mansión

En la guarida 8:45 pm...

el lugar estaba bastante silencioso por ende los chicos escuchan cuando April llega con una gran montaña de bolsas suplicando por ayuda para suerte de la susodicha Donnie y el resto llegan a su rescate

gracias chicos-dice April dejándose caer en le sofá

April cual es la ropa de cada uno?-pregunta mikey

los paquetes y bolsas moradas son de Donnie, las azules de leo, las naranjas de mikey, y las rojas son de Raph-Explica April

de acuerdo -dicen los chicos al unísono tomando cada uno su parte al terminar cada uno se dirige a su habitación para vestirse

10 minutos después...

El primero en salir es Donnie con una camisa a cuadros en tonos morados y azules, unos jeans y un par de converse morados, a este le sigue leo con una camisa azul de un solo fondo unos jeans y unas zapatillas color azul y negro, luego de este sale Raph con una camisa roja, encima de esta lleva puesta una chaqueta de cuero color negro, un par de jeans negros y unas zapatillas color rojo con negro,y por ultimo sale mikey con una camiseta naranja, unos jeans y un par de converse negros.

ya están listos cierto?-dice April con la mano en la cara ya que después de el incidente con mikey no quería que esa situación se repitiera

si-dicen los chicos al unísono

de acuerdo entonces vámonos-responde April quitándose la mano de la cara y dirigiéndose a la salida de la guarida

En el restaurante 9:05pm...

April llega y se sienta en la barra donde se encontraban las chicas y Armin ya sentados

sabes deberías de ser mas puntual-comenta Rafa

fue nuestra culpa-responden los chicos al unísono entrando por la puerta

April no sabia que tenias novio porque no nos lo contaste?- dice mika alzando la voz

EH!?-responde April un poco alterada(y sonrojada

pues si no me habías dicho que te gustaban los chicos altos y pues ese peli-café de allí es de la misma altura de Armin-responde mika viendo a April con una mirada pícara

como sea, Mika deja de molestar a April y April podrías presentarnos?- dice lena

claro bueno chicas, ellos son Miguel Ángel, Donatello, leonardo y Raphael-responde April señalando a los chicos uno por uno en el mismo orden en el que iba diciendo los nombres-para abreviar mikey, Donnie, leo,y Raph

y chicos ellas, son leonora, Rafaela, Dalica y Mikaela-dice April- les pueden decir,lena, Dali y mika

Emmm y a ella?-pregunta mikey señalando a Rafa

a mi me dicen Rafa solo amigos y familia, conocidos no-dice Rafa lanzándole una mirada asesina a mikey

de acuerdo- responde mikey escondiéndose detrás de Donnie

ya Rafa no lo trates así que lo vas a asustar- dice mika acercándose a mikey-quieres sentarte con migo?-pregunta mika a lo que mikey asiente con la cabeza-pues ven-dice acercándolo a su asiento

mikey se sienta y comienzan a charlar lo mismo hace el resto de forma que terminan montando dos mesas para hacerse todos junto y se pusieron a hablan entre todos acerca de temas triviales sin embargo Rafa y Raph no se dirigieron la palabra en toda la noche, solo se dedicaron a comer, al final las chicas y Armín se fueron y Rafa se fue con la esperanza de no volver a ver a Raph nunca jamas(n/a: que equivocada estaba)mientras que los chicos y April se quedaron a hablar con murakami-san quien elogio a Donnie por haber hecho ese increíble invento, después de eso April y los chicos fueron a la guarida ya que era bastante tarde al llegar todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y todos se quedaron dormidos

**yo: Siii termine el cap 4 al fin me tuve que derretir mis preciadas neuronas pero al fin acabé**

**Raph: tu cerebro debe de tener alguna falla **

**yo: si seguro *pone los ojos en blanco***

**leo: Raph comportate mejor o de lo contrario ella puede matarte en el próximo episodio y quitarte protagonismo en la historia**

**yo: buena idea leo *comienza a frotarse las manos como villana***

**mikey: no!por favor! no mates a mi hermano!*pone carita de cachorrito regañado***

**yo: de acuerdo pero me pueden explicar algo?**

**L, M,R,D: *asienten con la cabeza***

**yo: como pueden estar de entró de mis pensamientos!?**

**Donnie: había una puerta abierta en recuerdos de TMNT que era donde estábamos y que llegaba hasta aquí**

**yo: y porque entraron!?**

**mikey: nos dio curiosidad (?**

**yo: bueno pues como están aquí me van a tener que ayudar**

**D,M,L: de acuerdo *bajan la cabeza***

**yo: y tu Raph? * le lanza una mirada asesina***

**Raph: tsk de acuerdo **

**yo: bueno con esa Ayuda extra espero tardar menos sin mas que decir me despido, chicos ya saben que hacer**

**L,M,D,R: adiós y por favor comenten o de lo contrario nos mata*me señalan***

**yo:*guardo el cuchillo * Jeje nos vemos**

**L,M,D,R:*susurrando* Ayuda...**


	7. Capítulo 5 Hora del patrullaje

POV Mika

la noche de ayer había sido genial ese chico mikey era súper divertido me calló muy bien era muy divertido e interesante pero bueno en fin como no tengo nada que hacer mejor me pongo a filosofar, y por si se lo preguntan filosofar si es una palabra real, oh bueno ,Dali me dijo que era una palabra real así que como ella lo sabe todo (que conste que hablo con un poco de sarcasmo) le creo bueno creo que me desvíe del tema ¿cierto? bueno en donde quede? ah si ese chico mikey imaginen que yo le elegí la ropa, en definitiva tengo un buen gusto,(que lastima que no pueda usarlo con Rafa), esa ropa le quedaba muy bien se veía muy lindo...esperen!dije que se veía lindo!? o que era muy lindo?! ó ambas?! ahhh! creo que era muy lindo si pero...ahhh! no se como explicarlo!? y creo que tengo la cara caliente! oh por dios me sonroje!? oh que horror me sonroje!como es eso posible!? casi nunca me sonrojo a menos que...ahhh no puedo creerlo! me gusta! P-Pero como!? he leído muchas historias de amor a primera vista pero...sera que eso es posible? pues por lo visto creó que si, o sera que es un simple enamoramiento? si eso debe ser... pero y si en verdad me gusta?! ahhh! no puedo estar tranquila!.

POV Rafa

por dios! alguien sabe si mi hermana tiene un botón de apagado?,porque creanme cuando les digo que desde hace horas que la escucho gritar y me están dando ganas de matarla!, pero como es delito pues ni modo, soy muy joven para la cárcel aunque pues... como soy menor de edad no habría problema ¿cierto? nee~, mejor no juego con mi suerte, no valla a ser que mi madre me quite mi moto o peor que no me deje ir al patrullaje nocturno, hablando de eso... a que hora era eso?a las 9? y aun mas importante que hora es?!oh por dios son las 8:50! tengo que ponerme mi traje y los lentes de contacto.

5 minutos después...

a veces pienso que tiene una gran ventaja el hecho de que no sea como mi hermana Mika porque yo puedo arreglarme en unos 5 minutos bueno en fin sera mejor que suba a la azotea con las chicas si no quiero que me dejen sola.

POV normal

las chicas se encontraban todas en la azotea vestidas todas con armaduras como las de Karai la única diferencia era que en las partes plateadas ,en la armadura de mika, era dorado, en el traje de Rafa, era rojo, en el de lena, azul y en de Dali, morado y Armin por su parte tenia un traje como el de los chicos en la portada de color negro con una cinta del mismo color en todos los trajes se podía observar un sello con forma de flor de loto parecido al símbolo del clan Hamato que estaba en la parte superior derecha en la parte de en frente.

muy bien vámonos-indica lena

ante estas palabras todos comienzan a saltar de techo en techo hasta llegar a cierta parte donde habían unas bodegas bastante abandonadas y 'en una de ellas se encontraban un grupo de kraang's cargando un camión con armas, lena comienza a explicarles el plan pero según parece no eran los únicos que estaban planeando su estrategia

En el edificio de enfrente...

Se encontraban los chicos usando la misma ropa que la de la noche anterior y April usando su ropa común mientras que leo les estaba dando las indicaciones del plan.

Ambos edificios...

Ahora-se escucha la orden por parte de los lideres de ambos grupos

Y adivinen la coincidencia... ambos lideres como por cosas del destino tienen exactamente el mismo plan, en ese momento ambos grupos se quedan sorprendidos al ver a las personas a las que habían conocido exactamente ayer, a punto de pelear contra una raza extraterrestre (n/a: claro como eso lo ves todos los días es muy normal *noten el sarcasmo*) sin embargo el kraang no les da tiempo para reaccionar y comienzan a dispararles sin dejarles otra opción mas que arrojar el plan a la basura y comenzar a pelear destruyendo todos los kraang's posibles... y así lo hicieron, aunque de no haber sido por el hecho de que Mika (quien sin querer tropezó con una parte de los muchos kraang's que habían en el suelo) cayo sobre mikey (quien estaba tratando de atrapar al kraang que iba a subirse al camión para escapar con las armas) hubieran podido evitar que los kraang tuvieran en ese momento un cargamento de armas, pero bueno primero debían aclarar ese asunto

Oigan chicos lo de los kraang podrían mantenerlo en secreto?-pregunta lena tratando de sonar tranquila

claro no hay problema cierto chicos?-le dice leo a los chicos y estos asienten con la cabeza-pero ustedes mantengan en secreto lo de nosotros vale?

tenemos un trato-responde lena

Emmm...porque tienen esa ropa en ves de un traje o una armadura... es decir son ninjas no?-comenta Dali

digamos que desde hace poco somos humanos-responde Donnie

eran mutantes!?-dicen las chicas (excepto April), y Armin en shock

April sabias eso!?-dicen la Lena y Rafa saliendo del shock y April asiente con la cabeza

porque no nos lo dijiste!?-preguntan las chicas

no sabia que ustedes eran kunoichis y que luchaban contra el kraang-dice April

lo único que falta es que ellos también peleen contra destructor-dice Rafa rodando sus ojos

pues la verdad es que si-comenta Dali

como sea April no habías dicho que ella-dice Raph señalando- tenia los ojos de un color extraño

Baka estoy usando lentes de contacto-responde Rafa

y entonces de que color son?-pregunta Donnie

No les va a decir-dice lena

y porque no?-dice Raph desafiante

porque no le gusta que la molesten-dice Mika

valla tan raros son?-dice Raph un poco confundido

pues la verdad si-responde April

oh vamos deja me verlos -dice Raph acercándose a Rafa

no!-responde Rafa en un impulso de ira y le salen unas orejas y una cola de gato color negro y se esconde detrás de Dali

Emmm que fue eso?-pregunta mikey muy confundido

creo que sera mas sencillo de explicar luego de esto-dice lena empujando a Rafa hacia mikey y este en un acto reflejo la abraza pero de un momento a otro solo se encuentra la armadura de Rafa y un bulto entre esa armadura(los chicos y April entran en estado de shock) mikey deja esa ropa en el piso y de esta sale un gato de pelaje negro y un ojo de color rojo y el otro verde toxico los chicos se sorprenden más con el comentario de lena.

Ella es Rafa-todos abren los ojos aun mas sorprendidos

como es posible?-dice mikey acercándose a Rafa versión gato

Pues verán...-dicen las chicas( salvo Rafa) al unísono

Yo soy adoptada-dice Rafa-y mi familia verdadera tiene una maldicion, que consiste en que todos los miembros de la familia si son abrazados por una persona (del genero opuesto)no perteneciente a la familia se convierte en un animal del jujinshi.

pero porque eres un gato si ese animal no pertenece al jujinshi?-pregunta Donnie

según la leyenda el gato no clasifico para estar en el jujinshi pero igualmente ahí un año del gato y pues es algo así como un miembro marginado en mi familia-explica Rafa

pero tus padres no se opusieron a enviarte con otra familia?-dice mikey un poco confundido

nací un mes antes por culpa de un espíritu maligno-responde Rafa

y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunta leo algo confundido

si el niño o la niña nace con un espíritu maligno la madre puede enloquecer negando a el/la niño/o, o volverse demasiado sobre-protectora,para mi desgracia mi madre comenzó a enloquecer negándome y mi padre ...pues el solo se preocupaba por mi mamá, mi tío leight fue el único miembro de la familia que no me odio y me cuido ,sin embargo, como el era el cuidador de "la bestia gato" el también era molestado por otros de mis familiares, al final se decidió dejarme con una amiga de mi madre biológica, es decir mi actual madre-explica Rafa aun como gato

Que historia tan triste!-dice mikey alzando a Rafa con los brazos

si..emm.. bueno sera mejor que me bajes y que me den mi ropa- dice Rafa tratando de bajar de mikey

porque?-preguntan April y los chicos

por que el efecto de la maldicion solo dura unos minutos y cuando se convierta en humana pues...no tendrá ropa puesta-explica lena

si exacto, así que con permiso-Dice Rafa bajando de mikey y tomando la ropa con la boca

2 minutos después...

Rafa sale otra vez con su armadura puesta y sin los lentes de contacto que se cayeron cuando se convirtió en gato

gracias lena, ahora tendré que comprar otro par de lentes de contacto-dice Rafa lanzándole una mirada fulminante a lena

que no tienes otro par-comenta Dali

solo tengo uno y es del mismo color que este-responde Rafa señalando su ojo verde

pues por ahora tendrás que usarlo-responde lena

tsk magnifico-dice Rafa con un tono de *nótese el sarcasmo*

bueno alguien me explica porque tiene un ojo de un color y otro de un color diferente?-comenta mikey confundido

sufro de heterocromia total desde que nací por eso-dice Rafa

Donnie me podrías explicar con manzanas-comenta mikey

pues la heterocromia es una enfermedad genética que consiste en lo que preguntas en tener un ojo de un color y el otro de un color diferente-explica Donnie

ahhh-dice mikey dando a entender que ya comprendió

waaa! lena! tengo hambre! quiero comida!-dice Mika

esta bien pero solo porque yo también tengo hambre-responde lena

En un edificio cercano

karai se encontraba con otro chico de cabello negro que tenia una armadura como la de destructor y un símbolo del clan del pie.

Akashi son estas los ninjas de los que me hablaste la ultima vez?- pregunta karai al chico

si lo son-responde el chico

atacamos ahora onii-san?-pregunta karai

mejor temprano que tarde -responde Akashi con un tono de aprobación

vamos!-indica karai

ambos se lanzan a donde estaban todos

oh que lindo volver a verte princesa-dice Akashi guiñándole el ojo a lena

Akashi!-dicen la chicas al unísono

Oh hola leo-dice karai haciendo el mismo gesto que Akashi

Karai!-dicen los chicos en posición de ataque

bueno ya que todos están aquí quisiera presentarles a mi hermano/a Akashi/karai-dicen karai y Akashi al unisono

no sabia que tenias una hermana-dice lena

hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi princesa-dice Akashi acercándose peligrosamente a lena haciendo que esta se sonroje

oh que linda escena no crees leo-le comenta karai a leo acercándose a el

si lo que quieren es pelear dejen los juegos de una vez-dicen Rafa y Raph al unísono- y no repitas lo que digo-dicen ambos mirándose con algo de enfado-te dije que no me repitas... ahhh!... callate de una vez...yo!?... hazlo tu... ahhh Olvidalo-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo

valla que divertido yo también quiero-dicen mikey y mika al mismo tiempo-Siii que divertido...jajaja...bueno ya deja de repetirme nee~ mejor no es divertido-comentan ambos riéndose

en fin que alguien haga algo que la verdad esto se vuelve raro-dice Armin mirando al resto

tiene razón que quieren?-preguntan leo y lena a Akashi y a karai

nada solo queríamos molestarlos-explican ambos ganándose una mirada rara por parte del resto de los presentes

solo eso?-dicen todos confundidos

si-responden Akashi y karai luego de esto ambos desaparecen con una bomba de humo

eso fue raro-comentan todos

En el edificio del frente

así que ese era el leo del que tanto me hablaste pues no es un mal candidato para ti nunca pensé que tuvieras tan buen gusto en hombres-dice Akashi lanzándole una sonrisa burlona

Akashi!-responde karai dándole un golpe en el hombro

que!?-pregunta Akashi algo confundido

yo tampoco sabia que te gustaran ese tipo de chicas-dice karai refiriéndose a lena,esto provoca que Akashi se pusiera rojo

callate-dice Akashi

oh por dios si pudieras ver tu cara jajaja pareces tomate!-comenta karai riéndose

bueno como sea será mejor que volvamos o de lo contrario notaran nuestra ausencia-dice Akashi

tienes razón-responde karai

después de eso ambos comienzan a saltar de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a la guarida de destructor

Mientras tanto en la mansión...

al final mika termino convenciendo a todos excepto a Rafa y a Raph de que comieran algo sin embargo a final los anteriormente nombrados acceden al llegar los chicos quedan sorprendidos al ver esa casa tan grande las chicas explican que la casa consta de tres pisos, un ático, y un sótano, en el primer piso se encuentran la cocina, un comedor, una habitación de huéspedes y un baño, en el segundo piso había una sala de musica, el laboratorio de Dali, y el dojo, en el tercer piso estaban las habitaciones de Karina (quien había tenido que viajar a Miami), las chicas y Armin (si es lo que se imaginan Armin vive con ellas), en el ático habían muchas cajas con adornos navideños y juguetes viejos,finalmente en el sótano se encontraban los artículos de limpieza además del cuarto de lavado.

Y que quieren comer-pregunta lena...

**yo: Siii en este cap me demore menos y no fue gracias a ustedes * los señalo***

**L,M,D,R: *bajan la cabeza***

**yo: como sea tengo sueño y quiero dormir y...*recibo un golpe*auch! Mayra!**

**Mayra: dejate de tonterías y termina rápido el cap que tenemos que hacer el trabajo de matemáticas**

**yo: esta bien *susurro* aguafiestas**

**Mayra: como me dijiste!?**

**yo: como sea chicos su turno**

**L,M,D,R: voten y comenten si les gusto el cap digan que parte les gusto mas y...**

**yo: rápido chicos que Mayra quiere matarme!**

**Mayra: no escaparas!**

**yo: ah!**

**L,R,M,D: comenten o de lo contrario tefa sufrirá las consecuencias**

**yo: *corriendo* comenten y... ahhh Mayra no me mates!**

**Mayra: *persiguiendome* no prometo nada**

**yo: ahhhh*sigo corriendo*como sea nos leemos!**

**L,M,R,D: hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	8. Capitulo 6 Pizza!

Lena pasame una soda-dice Rafa desinteresada

De que Sabor?-pregunta lena abriendo el refrigerador

Cereza-responde Rafa

Atrapa-dice lena lánzadole la soda a Rafa quien la toma rápidamente

Me voy-comenta Rafa dirigiéndose al segundo piso.

A donde va?-pregunta mikey a mika

A la sala de música del segundo piso-explica Mika

Ohhh-dice mikey dando a entender que comprendió

Lena! quiero comida!-Dice Mika con voz de zombie

Primero dime Que quieres comer Mika?-pregunta lena, mika intercambia miradas con mikey y al final ambos responden al unísono-¡pizza!-totalmente entusiasmados

Alguien quiere otra cosa?-dice lena

No-responden el resto de los presentes

De acuerdo ya voy a llamar-comenta lena dirigiéndose a la sala para llamar

5 minutos después...

Listo, la pizza vendrá en unos 15 minutos-comenta lena

Y que hacemos mientras llega la pizza?- pregunta Mika

Vamos a ver que esta haciendo Rafa(?-dice Dali

Claro, y además para saber que esta haciendo-comenta lena

Lo mas seguro es que éste tocando guitarra-responde Mika

Supongamos que ella esta tocando guitarra, porque no se escuchó nada de ruido?-pregunta Leo

Las paredes de la sala de musica tienen aislamiento de sonido porque antes nuestra musica molestaba a los vecinos-responde lena

Tan mal sonaba?-dice Raph burlándose

No era porque sonaba mal era porque tocábamos muy fuerte-explica Dali

Creo que nos desviamos del tema, vamos o no a ver a Rafa?dice Mika

Los presentes asienten dirigiéndose al segundo piso donde abren la puerta y observan la sala de musica buscando a Rafa, (cabe resaltar que la sala de musica era bastante grande había un escenario donde había una batería color blanco y un micrófono, al lado del escenario había un equipo ,un armario con varios instrumentos, además de un conjunto de sofás de color negro y blanco) logran ver a Rafa sentada en uno de los sofás afinando una guitarra eléctrica color rojo, negro y blanco.

Linda guitarra-comenta Raph

Lo que sea porque están aquí?-pregunta Rafa algo molesta

No entiendo porque no te gusta que te vean tocar-comenta lena

Eso no contesta mi pregunta-dice Rafa

Oh vamos no puedes tocar tan mal-dice Raph haciendo que Rafa se enojara mas

Oh ahora veras-dice Rafa subiendo al escenario

Adivino I'm alive de becca cierto Rafa-dice subiendo sentándose en la batería

Dali sube-ordena Rafa

Ya voy -responde Dali tomando un bajo blanco

Las chicas comienzan a tocar los instrumentos dejando a los chicos (excepto Armin) totalmente sorprendidos pero la verdaderas sorpresa fue cuando Rafa comenzó a cantar la canción, lo hacia de un manera increíble y aunque los chicos estaban sorprendidos, Raph quedo con la boca abierta (literalmente) y al terminar la canción...

Cierra la boca que te puedes ahogar con una mosca-comenta Rafa burlándose

Callate-responde Raph poniendo los ojos en blanco

Si bueno tengo hambre y la pizza no a...-Mika fue interrumpida por el timbre de la puerta- olvidenlo lena trae la pizza-finaliza esta

Rafa acomoda los instrumentos, el resto baje a la cocina-dice lena, y los otros obedecen a lena excepto Raph

Desde cuando tocas así?-dice Raph confundido

Me enseñaron a tocar desde que tenia unos ocho años-responde Rafa mientras guardaba su guitarra y el bajo de Dali

Y quien te enseño ninjutsu?-pregunta Raph

Fue mi padre pero...después de su muerte mi madre fue la que nos entrenó-dice Rafa

Emmm ... Lo siento-comenta Raph

Ya Olvidalo-responde Rafa dirigiéndose a la cocina

En la cocina...

Rafa y Raph bajan y ven a todos comiendo.

Mika, mas te vale que no te hallas comido mi pizza o de lo contrario morirás de la forma mas agonizante posible-dice Rafa

Mi vida fue buena mientas duró -responde Mika comiendo lo que sería su ultima pizza

Rafa comienza a perseguir a mika por toda la cocina ganándose las miradas del resto de los presentes...Justo cuando Rafa logra arrinconar a Mika, lena inmoviliza a Rafa por la espalda y la aleja de Mika

Rafa comportate que tenemos visitas-dice lena

Se comió mi pizza!-responde Rafa lanzándole una mirada asesina a Mika (n/a: como amo las miradas asesinas)

Y Mika te dije que dejaras de molestar a Rafa-cometa lena mirando a Mika

P-pero es que quería comer mas pizza!-dice Mika con una mirada de cachorro

Sin peros Mika no debiste haber hecho eso-dicho esto Mika baja la cabeza

Y que? Me van a dejar sin comer o que?dice Rafa dando a entender lo molesta que se encontraba

Que yo sepa tu sabes cocinar-comenta lena aun comiendo

Tsk-luego de esa "respuesta" tan amable Rafa se dirige al refrigerador y saca de allí un trozo de pastel

Enserio vas a comer algo como eso ahora?-dice lena

No tengo ganas de cocinar-responde Rafa

Me das un pedazo?dice Mika mirando a Rafa

Enserio crees que te voy a dar?, además te comiste mi pizza!-responde Rafa

Valla Rafa no superas el pasado-comenta Mika

Eso pasó hace como cinco minutos!-dice Rafa

Exacto hace cinco minutos ya pasó superarlo y dame pastel-dice mika poniendo ojos de cachorro

A mi no me convences con esa miradita tuya-comenta Rafa

Lena quiero pastel!-dice mika con lágrimas en los ojos

Mika ya comiste suficiente por hoy-contesta lena

Ah al menos lo intente-susurra Mika

Luego de esto la cocina fue invadida por un silencio incomodo y un ambiente tan tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo

Si, emmm...etto... April te quedas con nosotras por hoy?-pregunta Dali tratando de calmar el ambiente

Claro, no tengo problema-responde April

Entendido, entonces ustedes...-dice Rafa señalando a los chicos-largo de aquí-finaliza con una mirada aterradora dirigida a Raph

Esta casa tiene una gran hospitalidad-comenta Raph

Rafa deja de molestar a los invitados-dice lena lanzándole una mirada de enojo a la susodicha y esta le responde con otra mirada igual

Emmm... Bueno cambiando de tema April cuando empiezan las clases?-pregunta Mika

La próxima semana-dice April

Que cool yo también quiero ir-comenta mikey entusiasmado

Las inscripciones terminan el viernes, sin embargo ustedes no tiene papeles ni nada como para que los reciban-responde April

Si quieren podemos ayudarles-comenta lena

Podemos conseguirles los papeles en unos dos días-dice Dali

De acuerdo emm.. Chicos creo que deberíamos irnos el maestro Splinter va a matarnos si no estamos allá-comenta leo mirando el reloj de la cocina que marcaba la una de la madrugada

Nos vemos chicas-dicen los chicos despidiéndose

Adiós-responden las chicas

**Yo: yatta! Termine!**

**Raph:sí,si yuju*tono nótese el sarcasmo***

**Yo:bueno le quiero preguntar que les pareció el cap y...**

**L,R,M,D: nos estas quitando el dialogo!**

**Yo: bueno digan lo ustedes**

**L,R,M,D: voten y comenten que les pareció el cap**

**Mayra:Tefa mas te vale que vengas aquí ahora mismo, tenemos que estudiar**

**Yo: waaa*llorando* no quiero!no son días de estudio extremo**

**Mayra: ahhh*derrotada*esta bien**

**Yo: ah por cierto antes de que se me olvide que opinan acerca de que haga un especial de hallowen**

**Raph: quien querría leer eso?**

**Yo:*le pego en la nuca* le estaba preguntando a los lectores, no a ti tortuga estúpida**

**Raph:*sobandose donde le pegué * para se chica pegas muy duro**

**Yo: lo se**

**Mayra: al grano termina de escribir**

**Yo:bueno comenten a cerca del especial de hallowen y denme comentarios necesito comentarios para vivir *se desmaya dramáticamente ***

**Mayra: bueno en lo que la loca de mi amiga se recupera*me señala* me despediré yo porque ella no volverá en si hasta dentro de un buen rato**

**Mikey: Neee mejor nos despedimos nosotros**

**Mayra: justo cuando quería participar*se va a un rincón emo a llorar***

**L,D,M,D: nos vemos! Y no se olviden de sus comentarios acerca del especial!**


	9. Capítulo 7 Primer día de clases

En la mansión...

Era un lunes bastante tranquilo, nuestro protagonistas estaban en la cocina de las chicas Higurashi desayunando lo que habían hecho Mika y lena, todos se encontraban ya vestidos, y listos para irse.

Chicas muchas gracias por el favor-comenta leo dirigiéndose a lena y Dali

Flashback...

unos días antes...

se encontraban lena y Dali cada una con celular en mano para hacer todos los tramites del papeleo para los chicos

De acuerdo señor Collins muchas gracias por su ayuda-comenta lena

Gracias señorita Hatoyama se agradece su colaboración-dice Dali

De acuerdo gracias hasta luego-dicen ambas finalizando sus llamadas

Todos (excepto Rafa que estaba hablando por teléfono) se quedan mirando a las chicas expectantes

Todo listo!-dicen ambas al unísono sonriendo

Oh que bueno!-dice Rafa animada aun con el teléfono en mano

Esperanos que estaremos allí-dice una voz masculina del otro lado de la línea

Nos vemos Kuroko-responde

Pero no te olvides de "lo otro"-comenta kuroko

Lo se, bueno pues adiós-dice Rafa cambiando su tono de voz de uno animado a sombrío

Con quien hablabas?-pregunta Mika

Con Kuroko-responde Rafa

Van a venir?-Rafa asiente con la cabeza-oh que bueno!-dice mika dando saltitos

Que pasa?-pregunta el resto de los presentes

Van a venir!-dice mika sacudiendo a lena por los hombros

Quienes?-preguntan los chicos y April

Unos amigos de Rafa...-dice lena siendo interrumpida por Mika-y el novio de Rafa-finaliza esta

No es mi novio, ni me gusta, solo es un amigo-comenta Rafa

Si seguro-dicen las chicas con un tono de nótese el sarcasmo

Esa misma tarde luego de eso los fueron con el director para hacer el resto de los tramites y a la salida las chicas (excepto Rafa) los estaban esperando a la salida de la escuela

Y bien como les fue?-dijeron las chicas

Ya estamos inscritos- dicen los chicos al unísono

Que bueno-dicen las chicas

Fin Flashback

Se encontraban todos los alumnos entrando a la escuela, algunos paseándose por los pasillos, hablando entre ellos, buscando su salón de clases pero aquí solo nos importa un grupo de diez personas (n/a: creo que ya saben a quienes me refiero), dirigiéndose a una pared donde estaban colgados los nombres de los alumnos ordenados por nombre y clasificados en distintas clases, además de los horarios que tendrían durante ese año, para suerte de todos quedaron asignados en la misma clase y luego de eso se dirigieron a el gimnasio donde darían la ceremonia de apertura, luego de un aburrido discurso de una hora o tal vez mas, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus clases, a ellos les tocaba como primera asignatura historia, los pupitres eran de dos personas terminaron acomodándose de la siguiente manera:

-en la esquina derecha del salón, en el primer asiento estaban Lena y Leo

-a su izquierda estaban April y Donnie

-detrás de Lena y Leo estaban Rafa y Raph

-a su izquierda Mikey y Mika

-Y detrás de Rafa y Raph, estaban Dali y Armin...

Un par de minutos bastaron para que el resto de los alumnos se acomodarán y luego de esto el maestro comenzó a dar la lección y... como en todas partes siempre ahí ciertos alumnos que se dedican a lanzar bolitas de papel (como Mika y Mikey) a los alumnos que toman apuntes y que se dedican a escuchar las explicaciones del profesor (como Lena, Donnie, April, Armin, Leo, Dali, entre otros alumnos),mientras que otros simplemente ignoran las clases y se dedican a escuchar musica, dormir ó simplemente quedan atrapados dentro de su propio mundo (como Rafa, Raph y el resto de los alumnos)...

Todo el día fue simplemente lo mas tranquilo que pudo haber sido las clases fueron, además de historia, ingles, álgebra, y biología.

Además de eso, el receso para almorzar fue de igual forma normal, no había pasado nada, los grupos se encontraban ya establecidos y por suerte habían conseguido una mesa lo suficientemente grande para todos.

Luego de todo lo anterior las clases finalizaron y todos se dirigieron a la mansión Higurashi donde les esperaba una sorpresa...

En la mansión...

Lena se encontraba en la entrada de la casa abriendo la puerta y detrás de ella el resto de los presentes que le estaban diciendo que se apresurara ,una vez abierta, se dirigió a la sala donde se encontró con una chica de cabello negro, ojos de un color café oscuro casi negro, piel morena, de la misma estatura de Rafa y con unas pecas en la cara, que tenia puestos unos lentes con marco de color negro y verde,unos converse de color negro, una blusa verde sin mangas y unos jeans también negros. Además había un chico de cabello negro azulado, de piel blanca y ojos negros solo que este era unos cuantos centímetros mas bajo que Armin, tenía puestos unas zapatillas negras con azul, unos jeans azul oscuro y una camisa azul con rayas negras

Rafa tienes visitas-comenta lena

El resto del grupo se dirige a la cocina donde estaba lena y la chica al ver a Rafa corre hacia ella y la abraza dejando una mirada de confusión en los chicos y April

Rafa no sabes cuanto te extrañe-dice la chica aun sin dejar de abrazar a a Rafa,

Yo también te extrañe Tefa, pero sabes que no me encanta que me abracen -dice Rafa tratando de safarse del agarre de la chica, cosa que no logró

Oh si lo siento-dice Tefa bastante apenada

Según parece soy invisible-dice el chico

Hola Haru-dice Rafa

Y Kuroko?-dice Mika un poco confundida

Estoy aquí-dice el susodicho detrás de tefa apareciendo de la nada

Han pasado años y todavía no me acostumbro-comenta Rafa dirigiéndose a kuroko

Lo se pero no puedo evitar ser una sombra-responde el chico;este tenia el cabello azul claro al igual que sus ojos, tenia la piel blanca, y estaba usando una camisa a azul con rayas blancas, un par de tenis blancos y unos jeans del mismo color.

Rafa puedes presentarlos- dice lena

Ellos son Miguel Ángel, Donatello, leonardo y Raphael y April -dice Rafa señalando a los susodichos uno por uno en el mismo orden en el que iba diciendo los nombres-para abreviar mikey, Donnie, leo,y Raph

Y chicos, y April ellos son Stefany, Haruka, y Kuroko-dice Rafa señalando a cada uno- pueden decirles Tefa, Haru, y pues a kuroko lo dejan con el nombre tal y como esta

Gusto en conocerlos-saludan los nuevos al unísono

Igualmente-responden los chicos y April

Y bien, kuroko, tefa me acompañan a mi cuarto?-pregunta Rafa dirigiéndole una mirada a los anteriormente nombrados para que la siguieran

Ambos asienten con la cabeza y siguen a Rafa

Y a mi porque me dejan con todos ellos?-dice Haru siguiendo a Rafa

Tenemos que hablar de algo y se que tu no querrás saber de que se trata-responde Rafa dirigiéndole una mirada seria a Haru

**Yo: teniendo en cuenta que solamente hubo un comentario acerca del especial que tengo planeado realmente estoy dudando en cuanto a escribirlo y si no recibo por lo menos tres comentarios mas, voy a desechar la idea de hacerlo**

**Raph:te dije que nadie iba a querer un especial de hallowen**

**Mikey: Raph eso no es cierto emm hecho de que seas un amargado no significa que todo el mundo lo sea**

**Yo: exacto**

**Leo: podemos ir al punto **

**Yo: esta bien**

**Mayra: porque te incluiste en tu fic Stefany?**

**Yo: tenias que delatarme no Mayra?**

**Mayra:*asiente con la cabeza***

**Yo: además no te quejes que dentro de poco vas a aparecer también**

**Donnie: podríamos terminar con esto de una vez... tengo un invento en plena construcción y quiero terminarlo pronto**

**Yo: de acuerdo**

**L,R,M,D: voten y no se olviden de comentar acerca del especial de hallowen y nos leemos el próximo capitulo**

**Yo: adiós *se despide con la mano***


End file.
